


Touch

by Until_Bliss



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Until_Bliss/pseuds/Until_Bliss
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate.





	1. Chapter 1

Josie was drunk.

The school’s football team had surprisingly won against Mystic Falls High and in celebration of MG scoring the winning touchdown to break the tie in the last few minutes, a party was thrown. Of course in events such as these Penelope wasn’t one to miss out, especially when there was an intermingle of both schools which meant more options and variety of hook ups.

Despite the lingering rivalry between both schools one thing they knew how to do was throw a damn good party and it was probably the only time both schools squashed their differences, that and they were too drunk to care about fraternizing with the enemy until the next morning when they were combating a lingering hangover and the memories of the loss to an average team at best.

The party had kicked up around nine or so but it wasn’t until Hope had came out through the thick trees with Landon beside her and some cans of beer in hand that everyone knew the Dean was knocked out and everyone was free to let loose. Being that Alaric was known to break up school parties everyone agreed to move locations deeper into the woods which benefited Mystic Fall students distance wise and everyone else because there was a lake.

Penelope for the most part did what she did best. Got drunk and flirted her way into a heated make out or two with some randoms and then dared some idiot into streaking or swinging from the high rock and into the cold lake below. They almost always did the second dare. MG had given Penelope her third cup of dark liquor right around the time Josie had made her appearance. She was dressed in a simple crop top and shorts to combat the end of summer warm air and her wavy hair was down instead of the usual ponytail. 

She had come with a red cup already in hand and her twin Lizzie who almost but ran over to the beer pong table where Rafael hd strolled over long ago and Josie joined Hope and Landon and some friends. “ Yo Peez you down for the lake?” MG’s voice had thankfully shifted her gaze off her ex and towards her overly energized friend. He was grinning ear to ear with some kind of glitter on his cheek and it took Penelope to lean closer to notice it was in fact lipstick. She grinned.  
“ Yeah let’s go”.

The water was as cold as Penelope suspected as she dipped her legs in but it worth it in the current weather. She had been sharing a red cup with MG who in an attempt to get her drunk, ended up being the one faded. Her eyes trailed over hearing a few hoots only to see both Raf and Landon running and jumping into the lake while Hope followed suit...minus the obnoxious hoots. And then their was Josie.

Even from the other side of the lake Penelope couldn’t help but watch as she reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. To anyone else it might have been a simple motion but Penelope knew better. The moment Josie started to remove her shorts her brown eyes shot over to the brunette she was seeking and she continued not once breaking eye contact. Penelope clenched her jaw.

The two of them had been broken up for a little over six months and it was no secret that Josie still harbored some sort of animosity when it came to Penelope and yet since school had started back she had been hard to read. As Penelope watched Josie laugh with Hope and everyone else she tried to tell herself that it was better this way. Her being hated by Josie and being able to at least watch her be happy even if it wasn’t with her, because she did deserve that and Penelope knew that it was something she couldn’t give her. 

After some time of watching MG climb onto Landon’s back to battle Hope and Raf in chicken, Penelope all but threw back on her shoes and moved through the trees to head back to her room. The liquor had kicked in and as fun as the party was  
Penelope wanted to say that she was simply not feeling it instead of seeing the look Raf was giving Josie and knowing that she couldn’t do anything about it because Josie was single. She had no reason to be jealous.

And yet she was.

Penelope had almost made it through the woods when a pair of hands wrapped around her wrist and stopped her in place. At first Penelope quickly turned in a defensive reflex only to raise an eyebrow when she came face to face with Josie. A drunken Josie to be exact. She wasn’t even sure if words were said before a pair of lips pressed against her own but in the heat of the moment Penelope didn’t mind at all.  
Josie’s fingers carelessly fumbled with the material of Penelope’s shirt while pulling her closer and just for the few moments Penelope allowed her to be in control.

She tasted like a mixture alcohol and water from the lake and Penelope was almost certain this was going to end in a mess. Josie was drunk and so was she and right now every single emotion was over heightened including lust. Penelope payed attention to the way Josie’s skin felt soft underneath her fingertips while they slowly slid up the exposed skin of her crop top. She was aware of Josie’s heavy breathing and the way her fingers disappeared into Penelope’s short dark locks and how her bottom lip formed into a cute ass pout when Penelope pulled away only to gasp against her ear when her mouth found the curvature of Josie’s neck and gently bit down on the skin.

Penelope dominated Josie’s mouth with kisses that seemed to say I miss you and their bodies and hands tangled on one another almost like saying I want you without any of those words being said. Penelope kissed the moan that escaped Josie’s lips when she pressed her leg between the brunettes and it was then that Josie broke the kiss.  
“ You know I can’t stand you right”  
Penelope simply planted soft kisses along her ex’s jaw, kisses that were softer then intended and she heard Josie take in a sharp breath before starting again.  
“ I mean it P. I hate you” The words came out with giant conviction and this time Penelope stopped and leaned back enough to look into Josie’s eyes.

Penelope could have said a million things to tease Josie because it was something that she was used to doing. Making some smart ass comment and then Josie would scoff and get annoyed but instead she simply starred at Josie while a million questions ran through her head.  
“ If you hate me so much then why are we here? Why are you kissing me”. She could see Josie working up an excuse but maybe it was because she was drunk that she opted for no smart comment. Josie’s eyes dropped down to Penelope’s lips as she bit down on her bottom lip.  
“ Because” her voice came out just above a whisper and Penelope could feel her resolve crumbling down.

Penelope had come to terms with the fact that Josie might never forgive her for breaking her heart. For making that promise back then that she’d never hurt her, telling her that she had absolutely nothing to worry about and turning around and being the exact person to break Josie. 

“ I know”.

Josie pulled Penelope back in to claim her lips and she all but allowed it because right now all she wanted was to revel in a moment she knew that she might never get again. Because even though she knew Josie might not forgive her, she’d settle for moments like this one. At least she could show her how much she cared instead of words. Sometimes and only sometimes actions worked better.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it was the lingering headache from one cup too many or the fact that Penelope had in fact hooked up with her ex which had been everything she had been hoping to avoid since the start of September yet she’d been dumb enough to fall into her feelings and bring Josie to her bed. Honestly she really didn’t feel like running into her in less than an hour when classes started. Penelope’s fingers had been absentmindedly tracing small circles in the place where Josie’s body had once been, sheets in a bunched mess from Josie most likely swiftly realizing what she had done and attempting to not get caught doing the walk of shame.

It was all blurry to be honest.

Penelope had stirred maybe twice before opening her eyes and seeing a slender figure standing at the side of her bed but she simply figured she was still dreaming and not squinting through her lashes at a disheveled Josie attempting to collect her bearings with tousled bed hair and that pout that she did. Now Penelope found herself starring up at the ceiling listening to the faint padding feet from students who were already up while faint images flashed in her head from last night and how the two stumbled through the school drunk and a giggling mess. How Josie almost caused them to fall up the steps with her distracting kisses and being a klutz overall.

She remembered the way their bodies seemed to remember each other like nothing had changed but time. She remembered Josie’s teasing smirk and the way she whispered all those things Penelope knew she wouldn’t dare say out loud, but Josie was always bold behind closed doors when clothing was was removed and Penelope didn’t mind. But what she really remembered most? Was everything after. How Josie didn’t run out her bed but curled herself into Penelope’s side and nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck and Penelope’s hand found their way into Josie’s hair .It was almost instinctual like the way Josie pressed a soft kiss to Penelope’s neck as she pulled her closer like she was afraid that Penelope would be gone when she woke up, like everything was fine between them and they both weren’t hurt... like Josie didn’t hate Penelope.

Penelope didn’t know exactly what she was expecting.

It wasn’t like she didn’t know what would happen, because staying in bed meant acknowledging the situation and it also meant having a conversation that neither one of them wanted to have nor was ready for and she was fine with acting like nothing happened because last night had been a mistake.

At least it was much easier to act like it was...  
_________   
Like usual Penelope strolled into class five minutes after the bell and Dorian since long ago stopped trying to spew a lecture about punctuality and Penelope stopped pretending to listen. It was a win win in her opinion. Lizzie sported a frown on her face per usual when their eyes regretfully made contact. Josie was sitting beside her in a oversized hoodie that she realized belonged to MG and her eyes were trained on her notes. Of course.

“ Yo Peez” MG damn near bounced up and down out of his seat with his over enthused hand motions and Penelope was almost sure that he would’ve at least been at a six after all the alcohol. Now usually she sat with her group of witches but being that Quinn was sick and Lacey was probably still sleep, she’d settle for the vamps. They were more entertaining anyways.

For the entirety of class Penelope faded in and out of MG and Kalebs conversation, only tuning in to hear juicy details of last nights events while her eyes all but wandered across the room to catch Josies’s glare. She looked more agitated than usual and considering Penelope hadn’t even started her usual teasing, she was confused to say the least. Penelope looked over to see Lizzie eyeing her twin with a peculiar gaze and Josie pulling the hoodie closer to her body before suddenly grabbing her bag and moving tables to sit with Hope, Landon, and Raf.

Weird.

As soon as the bell ran Dorians words were drowned out by the shuffling feet of students like they couldn’t get out the door fast enough and that included Josie and if it wasn’t for packing up five minutes prior Penelope was certain Josie would have disappeared down the hall by now.  
“ What’s your problem?”  
Josie spun around so fast that Penelope had to lean back some to keep them from colliding.   
“ Your my problem Penelope”  
“ What I do now? I haven’t seen you since well early this morning”.  
Penelope watched Josie huff as her cheeks reddened some but the irritation still rested on her features. Her brown eyes looked around most likely for Lizzie before roughly tugging on the collar of MG’s hoodie and turning her neck to the side and Penelope was able to see the hickeys.

“ Your unbelievable”  
Penelope smirked. “ Don’t I know it”  
“ This isn’t some joke P! I didn’t even know they were there until Lizzie mentioned it and now she won’t stop asking me who I got them from”.   
“ And how is this my problem again?”  
“ Because you gave me them” Josie released a frustrated sigh, her jaw clenching slightly and Penelope reached a single finger out to tug the hoodie to get a better look before Josie slapped her hand away.  
“ I don’t remember you complaining” Penelope eyed her work again. “ Actually I remember you asking me-“.  
Josie’s hand pressed against Penelope’s lips with quickness. “ Are you insane!?”. Being that her lips were occupied she opted for a shrug.

“ Josie?” At the voice both their heads turned to the direction only Penelope rolled her eyes whole Josie quickly removed the hand and took a step away from Penelope like she had just touched fire and it took everything in her not to take a step forward.   
“ Is this ugh Deviant bothering you?” Lizzie clicked her tongue, blue eyes trailing down Penelope’s physique with a mixture of annoyance and disgust.  
“ No she’s not”  
“ So why are you two talking?” Lizzie pressed and Josie was becoming visibly nervous. 

“ I wanted to borrow Dorians notes for class for the test”. Penelope shrugged already over the conversation and Lizzie simply shook her head. “ Whatever look Jo dads boring lectures about to start,let’s go”. She really didn’t wait for an answer before looping her arm with her sisters and pushing past Penelope who took a side step and watched and Lizzie all but chatted and Josie faintly smiled.

Penelope sighed watching for a few moments before her little group of witches swarmed around her with smiles and random banter and Josie’s silhouette disappeared between the other students.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since everything happened between her and Josie and if anything the two played well at avoiding each other at all cost. After their last conversation pertaining to the marks on Josie’s neck Penelope had heard through school whispers that it was from some upperclassman named Gavin. It was obviously a lie that Josie had told Lizzie who told pretty much everyone who’d listen, though Gavin didn’t seem to mind the white lie considering he’d been practically drooling over Josie since sophomore year.

It was one thing to hear about it through gossiping students and another when it came from your friend. Penelope had taken her usual seat in the cafeteria with one hand reaching to dip her fry into some ketchup and the other a book. When MG slid in bedside her she barley brought her eyes off the page, finger pushing her tray closer to the vamp so he could take some fries that she knew he would’ve taken anyway.

“ Thanks Peez”   
“ Mhmmm”  
“ So Josie and Gavin huh”.  
Penelope stiffened though MG seemed oblivious to the motion and continued. “ Jo’s never given Gavin that much interest but I guess so if they hooked up and he left those marks”. His eyes glanced across the caff at Josie who was still in her cheer uniform, hair pulled up into two little space buns and currently all smiles as she chatted with Gavin who had recently plopped down at her table.

“ Eh I guess” Penelope all but shrugged as her eyes followed where the vamp had recently looked and MG gave a slightly apologetic look before reaching for another fry. “ Sorry, look the bus still has one extra seat to head into town and it’s the perfect distraction”.  
“ Yeah but you know it’s to help clean up the area right?”  
MG shrugged. “ True but we can get off campus and I heard there’s gonna be a little gathering at the center”. At that Penelope raised an eyebrow.  
“ Drinks?”  
“ Drinks” MG nodded and Penelope rolled her eyes with a faint smirk. “ Guess I cant say no then”.

“ God please tell me this is a joke” Lizzie groaned from the middle of the bus where she was seated and Penelope shot MG a look before rolling her eyes at Lizzie. “ It’s not because your still here”. She glared at the blonde in annoyance before MG’s uncomfortable laughter filled the bus as he pulled a reluctant Penelope to the back. “ Guys chill we’re all friends here”.  
Lizzie sucked her teeth.  
Penelope scoffed.

Besides Lizzie who seemed to know how to ruin Penelope’s mood, she was well aware of Josie who was seated next to Gavin while he joked with some of the other wolves on the bus and it was still a mystery how out of everyone she chose him as a distraction. 

Sure he has that typical jock thing going and he was good looking with the dark hair and green eyes and a nice smile but other than that he was a typical wolf. All brawn and very little brains.  
“ I thought you said she wasn’t coming” Penelope huffed already regretting the little trip and MG shrugged. “ She said she wasn’t but I guess she changed her mind when Raf said he was going”. It was easy to see the jealousy radiating off MG and it really baffled Penelope that he was into Lizzie at all.

Dorian stepped off the bus first and adjusted the sun visor on his head with an over enthused smile. “ Okay guys one hour of clean up and an hour of down time. Me and Emma will be monitoring you guys so no funny business and especially no powers”. He gave a stern gaze before making a motion. “ Everyone break away into two groups”. Penelope stepped to the left beside MG and Landon followed by Hope and the right was Lizzie, Josie, Rafael, and Gavin while the rest of the students evened out between the two groups.

Penelope pretended well. She pretended to participate in the cleaning whenever Emma lifted her head up from the book she was reading on a nearby bench, she pretended to care about the conversation being had beside her, and she pretended to not see how Josie would lean into Gavin’s touch and the way he’d find any reason to touch her. Just like predicted the groups were done in a little under an hour which meant down time before it was time to get back on the bus and Penelope followed MG, Landon, and Hope.

Of course the square was occupied by Mystic Fall High students but for the most part they were inviting, offering “juice” and small chatter which was certainly something Penelope wasn’t going to turn down. She had been doing a pretty good job at keeping her emotions in check and not bothering to be baited into seeing Josie happy, but somehow their eyes found each other and it was like square one all over again.

There was that same irritation on those brown orbs and Penelope only smirked faintly before watching Josie roll her eyes and turn her head back to her choice of distraction. Penelope scoffed.  
“ Soooo what’s up with you guys” Hope’s voice caused Penelope to turn her head to see the Hope wearing a smug look on her face.  
“ Nothing”  
“ Doesn’t seem like nothing”  
“ Yeah well I hate to disappoint” Penelope shrugged taking another sip of her drink in hopes that the conversation would end.  
“ How long are you two going to keep doing this?” Hope groaned snatching the juice out of Penelope’s hand so she was forced to look at her.  
“ Doing What Hope?”.  
“ Acting like you two don’t want each other”.  
“ Well if you hadn’t noticed she seems to be into Gavin”.  
Hope scoffed and gave Penelope a ridiculous look. “ You don’t believe that do you?”.

The thing was Penelope did. Josie could have easily said it was some random from Mystic Falls but instead chose someone from the school and someone that liked her. That had to mean something right? Either way it wasn’t Penelope’s business nor did she really want to know the answer to it anyway because maybe Josie was finally moving on. Hope took the silence as an answer to her question, eyes moving across the fountain where Josie was seated beside Gavin with a faint smile as they chatted to their group.

“ God your stupid Penelope” Hope rolled her eyes but Penelope simply tossed her empty cup into the trash. “ Whatever don’t you got a boyfriend to bother?”. She watched her friend glance over at Landon who was attempting to balance a cup on his head and Hope muttered something under her breath about the cup falling while walking over. Everything had been going great up until some punk decided that now was the time and place to pick a fight and Penelope watched everything unfold.

She watched as Gavin and his boys fell into the typical Mystic Falls jibes. How they were the ones to throw the first punch and everything spiraled downward as Dorian broke it up before everyone got too worked up and showed their powers while Emma lead everyone onto to the bus. So much for a good time. Penelope took her seat in the back while she watched everyone plop down in whatever seat was available and being how Gavin threw the first punch, he was seated up front with an angry Dorian spewing lectures while Josie climbed onto the bus last behind Emma.

MG had found the seating scramble the perfect opportunity to sit with Lizzie and Penelope noticed now that the only seat open was next to her. She watched as Josie chewed on her lower lip for a moment trying to equate any other seating possibilities when there were none before finally walking towards the back and plopping down with an annoyed sigh, though it could’ve been because her new boy toy was being chewed out for ruining everyone else’s fun.

“ Nice boyfriend you got there”  
“ Penelope don’t start”  
“ What I’m just saying your boyfriend -“  
“ He’s not my boyfriend” Josie bit out through clenched teeth as Penelope leaned back into her seat. “ Oh”  
“ Why do you care anyway?” Now Penelope knew Josie was annoyed for more reasons than one and she was looking for Penelope to give her another reason to be mad but there was also that slight waver in Josie’s features that she picked up on as she leaned in closer. There was a short panic that flickered through Josie’s eyes as she glanced around at the packed bus filled with students, her sister included but everyone was either sleep or chatting about the fight to be paying attention to the two in the back.

Josie had more than enough time to pull away from Penelope but she remained rooted where she was but instead of kissing Josie, Penelope leaned over and pressed a brief kiss to her cheek and then brought her lips to her ex’s ear. “ I don’t”. She could almost see the wave of relief that crossed Josie’s face as she leaned back but there was a hint of disappointment as well before the brunette sucked her teeth and popped her ear buds in while Penelope smirked and looked out the window of the bus like nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost like a routine since the bus ride. Something would happen between the two of them and the next thing Josie was avoiding Penelope like the plaque all while finding any and every opportunity to be beside Gavin when she was around. Emma was watching half the class run a small game of basketball in the gym while the others idly stood around on their phones or off in small groups with their friends. Penelope brought her hands up to her hair in a messy bun, small frown on her face as she watched the clock in annoyance. Two more minutes.

Anyone who had eyes knew that sports wasn’t her cup of tea, not because she was bad at it but she just didn’t feel like trying and would much rather watch everyone else while coming up with ways to mess with other students for her personal entertainment. Being that it wasn’t Penelope’s first time ‘messing’ with the other students, off the bat Emma made sure to put her into the first group. It went like rotations, two teams would go against the other and winner would play next group. Penelope’s team was down two points and if they lost that meant game over and her burning legs could catch a break.

Of course that didn’t happen.

Penelope leaned her head back in annoyance when Landon’s shot from the three actually made it into the basket and she didn’t know who was more surprised, Landon himself or the rest of the team. Emma nodded her head impressed before looking down at her clipboard and Penelope took that time to slip away from her group.  
“ Miss Park” Emma’s voice stopped Penelope halfway to the gyms wall and the snicker from Hope fueld her annoyance even more.  
“ Do I really have to play?”  
“ Yes your team won”  
“ Can’t...Kaleb play or anyone who enjoys working a sweat”.  
Emma seemed like she was considering it for half a second and then shook her head .  
“ Kalebs team just lost. Last game Miss Park, don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little competition?”.

Faint ooohs came from around them gym and if it had been any other teacher Penelope would have had some smart ass remark but she liked Emma...well sort of and it was enough to bite down on her tongue. Her eyes moved over to the red team where Josie’s brown eyes had been trained on her. She was currently beside Lizzie but once their eyes locked Penelope watched Josie peel away from her twin to stand next to her boy toy who all but rested a hand on the small of her waist and Penelope followed the motion. 

“ Trust me I’m not”.

Penelope continued to play sub par at best despite Emma’s shouts of encouragement while getting distracted by Josie in her short shorts until Lizzie bumped into her. Again. It had been the second time since the match started and whenever it happened the blonde batted her eyes towards Emma who simply told her to be more careful while Penelope bore daggers. Despite their normal distaste for one another Penelope didn’t understand where the balsy stunts were coming from. It could’ve been because Raf had walked into class earlier with some girl on his hip or the fact that despite separating her twin from Penelope, Josie’s eyes would linger over every now and again but either way Penelope was one bump from loosing it.

“ Touch me again Barbie and there’s gonna be a problem”  
“ Ugh like I care besides it was an accident, like I’d willingly want to touch you and catch something-“  
Emma blew the whistle with a small frown “ Girls focus on the game and no more name calling”.  
Penelope tried she really did for Josie’s sake but Lizzie was making it hard and her patience was at its end. When the game ended and the red team won Penelope made a motion to the side where Hope was currently sitting on the floor when the basketball hit her head.

On contact Penelope winced before turning her head to see Lizzie still in the middle of the court with a sly smile on her face only to feign innocence when Emma started to walk over but Penelope was moving faster. It honestly was amusing how many people tried stopping Penelope as she zoned in on Lizzie. “ Your fucking dead”.Penelope seethed as she ignored Emma’s warning. Being that the gym had some trope up there was no use of powers which was fine by Penelope. She’d just hand Lizzie a good ol ass whooping without magic.

The sudden weight of MG’s body held Penelope back for all of five seconds because despite his strength, Penelope was beyond pissed and that overused in the moment. She ignored Hopes shout and Landon almost got socked when he tried to get in front of her but right when Penelope got close, Josie appeared in her line of vision.  
“ Penelope stop” Josie’s hand pushed lightly on her chest and there was about seven or so steps to her destination and she gritted her teeth.  
“ Move” her eyes were only trained on the blonde standing smugly behind her sister though Penelope could see the flicker of nervousness. Good.   
“ Jo Jo move” The slight falter in Josie’s movements gave Penelope enough time to take a side step but Josie quickly regained composure and when her hands went to push Penelope back again, she simply swatted them away. Five more steps....

Her breathing was labored and all those obstacles (MG, Landon, Hope, Josie) only made her madder because they were delaying what was long overdue.   
“ Penelope” Josie huffed as her hands cupped Penelope’s face. “ Look at me”. There was less of a demand in her tone, almost soft like and Penelope tried to keep her eyes on Josie’s annoying sister because she knew it would be all over if she did. She could feel Josie tug her face down slightly, her thumbs doing soothing motions that made Penelope’s breathing slow just slightly and then despite wanting to, she looked at her.

Josie’s lips were in a small frown but her eyes didn’t show any anger just genuine concern and Penelope clenched and unclenched her jaw as she attempted to keep that same anger and look over at Lizzie again, but Josie forced her to keep the gaze and just like that the anger was subsiding. “ Stop...please” it was the tenderness in her tone that made Penelope still and actually comply. There was a silent debate between the two before she sighed “ Fine”. Penelope should have moved away but then again she was certain Josie would’ve now that her sister had been saved from a fight but instead she remained rooted in place and so did Penelope.

Lizzie hissed for Josie to most likely come to her side but Penelope noticed the hesitation, the way her eyes dropped down to her lips for a moment and the sigh she released through her nose as her fingers slowly slid down until they were gone and Penelope clenched her hands to keep from reaching out. It wasn’t until her anger had fully subsided that she realized how Intimate they must have looked but when she turned to her friends to see their faces and the way Lizzie practically stormed out the gym with Josie close behind, it was pretty obvious they had.


	5. Chapter 5

Alaric slid into his seat with a tired expression in his eyes like he really didn’t want to be having this conversation but if anyone was suffering here, it was Penelope. After her failed attempt at getting to Lizzie, Emma brought both girls to her office and made it her personal mission to get them to resolve their issues which not surprisingly backfired. Lizzie started with her usual snide remarks and the moment Penelope shot up from her seat, Emma forced both girls to the next best option.

The dean.

“ Do I really need to ask” Alaric had a sad smile on his face almost as if he were apologizing for his daughter knowing her behavior and their tit for tat wasn’t the first nor would it be the last. At least he didn’t pretend his daughter was tolerable.  
“ No but I’m sure your bra-“

Alaric raised an eyebrow.

“ Your daughter probably told you a different story”.

Alaric sighed eyes shooting to the clock and Penelope honestly wanted the conversation to be done so she could grab some food with MG and get high later. “ Look I know you two have had your differences and she can be a handful sometimes-“.

Penelope scoffed only to roll her eyes when Alaric gave her a look. “ She’s just been on edge lately and with Caroline coming back-“  
“ Wait she is?” Now that got her attention but Alaric was already standing from his seat.  
“ Actually she should be here soon- Um I’ll tell Emma everything’s sorted out but no fighting no matter the circumstances, understand?”.  
“ Sure”. Penelope didn’t even understand why he insisted on having these little conversations with her when it came to Lizzie or why Emma thought putting them together in the same space would work.  
———-  
“ So did you get in trouble?” MG spoke between chews of his sandwich while flipping excitedly through some comic he’d attempt to tell Penelope about but she was all too focused on Josie walking near the entrance beside Lizzie and of course, Gavin.  
“ Nope” Penelope shrugged popping another fry into her mouth.  
“ You know it’s because he’s got a soft spot for you, since you dated Josie and all”. Penelope frowned at the mention of her name because every time it came up her mind would go back to the moment if the gym and the feelings that came along with the thought bothered her. Sure as hell didn’t help that her friends saw and Hope found every opportunity to mention it.

“ I think he just knows Lizzie’s the problem”  
“ She’s not that bad Peez” MG shrugged and Penelope sighed knowing his opinion was biased. “ It’s because you like her” In all honesty whatever MG was saying to defend the diva herself was tuned out as Penelope watched Gavin lean down to kiss Josie and suddenly she regretted coming outside in the first place. “ Imma head inside” Penelope was already up off the grass wiping off her skirt and turning back up the steps before MG could say anything else.

Frustrating wasn’t the right word. Penelope had seen Josie kiss a handful of boys since they broke up but for some reason seeing her and Gavin got under her skin more than she thought it would. At first Penelope figured Josie would use Gavin to save face and then quickly discard him after everyone forgot about the hickeys, but then Gavin was eating lunch with her and walking her to class and Penelope was slowly realizing that maybe it was becoming more than a cover up. 

Penelope’s intention had been to smoke up Hope and some friends down near the lake. Classes were over for her, there was no sight of Lizzie to ruin her buzz, and it was looking like a party was happening tonight. She had been halfway to the side door before stopping abruptly at the warm voice calling her name.

“ Penelope!” 

Penelope didn’t even have to turn to know it was Caroline. She wore a warm smile with her suitcase still beside her and a small smile formed on Penelope’s lips before looking to the side where Lizzie was quietly seething and she smirked at the sight only to falter at Josie standing beside Gavin. Penelope figured giving a small wave in acknowledgment would do and she pushed on to continue but then Caroline beckoned for her to come over and Penelope glanced to Josie who’s eyes widened slightly.

When Penelope got close she was pulled into a warm hug that was hard not to return though she was throughly confused. “ It’s so good seeing you again Penelope”  
“It’s nice seeing you too, did you just arrive?”  
“ Yes the girls greeted me with Josie’s friend George”  
Penelope stifled a laugh when Josie huffed and shook her head, redness forming on her cheeks. “ Gavin mom” she bit out and Penelope watched in amusement as Caroline feigned innocence barley glancing at the boy before re focusing her attention back to Penelope.

Lizzie did what she did best after not being acknowledged for more than ten seconds, made herself noticed. “ I’m sure Penelope has other things to do right?” Her blue eyes shot to Penelope who only rolled her eyes.  
“ Besides we want to show our mom around and let her get to know Josie’s knew boyfriend”.

At the emphasis of boyfriend Penelope frowned but she caught the slight look of discomfort on Josie’s face and that was enough for her to relax a bit. “ I should go though, I’m sure you want to hang out with your daughters” Penelope gave a small smile and Caroline nodded her head before stopping Penelope once more when she turned to leave.  
“ Have dinner with us tonight “

“Huh!?” Penelope, Lizzie, and Josie all spoke in unison but Caroline simply smiled like it was the perfect idea.  
“ But Gavin” Lizzie spoke through clenched teeth and Penelope noticed the brief look of un interest that crossed Caroline’s features. “ Oh yeah, he can come too” her hand waved dismissively, attention shifting back to Penelope. “ See you at eight hun”.

Penelope nodded, her mouth slightly a gape and confused as to what had just happened. Caroline knew she and Josie weren’t together anymore and while Penelope loved Josie’s mom and she knew the feelings were revived, Penelope sure as hell didn’t expect Caroline to invite her to dinner yet alone greet her in such a warm manner.

Was there something that she was missing?

It wasn’t until Penelope reached the lake that she realized how tense dinner was going to be.She had quite literally agreed to having dinner with her ex’s parents, her ex, pain in the ass sister, and new boyfriend. 

It was truly going to be a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what’s Caroline’s plan...


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope honestly had no idea how the dinner was going to go as dysfunctional and tension riddled as it was but things weren’t that bad. For example the location of (Lizzie’s) choice was some semi fancy resturant and Josie in a tight red dress? Definitely worth having to frantically search through her clothes for something semi dressy. When Penelope arrived Alaric was talking to one of the hostess about getting a bigger table while the other four stood outside in small chatter until Caroline paused Lizzie’s animated conversation who frowned when she realized where her mothers attention was at. Penelope ignored Gavin’s doofy smile her way, the way Josie’s eyes lingered on her, Lizzie storming inside and smiled into Caroline’s brief embrace as the woman made a motion to the door. “ Let’s eat”.

The waitress ended up finding a table for six and Lizzie called dibs sitting in between Alaric and Caroline which left Penelope sitting on Josie’s left and Gavin on her right. Caroline and Lizzie made most of the tables conversation which was mostly questions about what Caroline was up to on her trip and Caroline vaguely explaining something before Lizzie was asking about clothes and other things typical to her interests. Alaric chipped in every so often but mostly to question Gavin who looked extremely nervous under his gaze and Penelope wanted to laugh.

Caroline was the one he should’ve been worried about. Her smile was warm and inviting but she was just as serious when it came to her daughters happiness and Penelope knew that first hand. She watched as Caroline shot a small smile Gavin’s way asking quick shot questions and only nodding when he said something she liked. “ I almost forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked honey” her eyes were now on Josie who smiled bashfully and Caroline continued. “ Don’t you think?”.

“ Yes she does” Gavin’s deep voice rung out and Penelope watched Josie lean into Gavin for a moment, Lizzie’s satisfied smirk like she was winning a game no one was playing but then Caroline’s eyes shot over to Penelope. “ What do you think?”  
“ Mom!” Josie spoke though clenched teeth but Caroline batted her eyes head titling slightly with innocent features taking over. “ It’s just a question honey”.

The tension was thick. Alaric looked completely oblivious to what was going on along with Gavin, Caroline simply smiled as she waited for a response, and Josie tensed up beside her. Now Penelope could’ve said yes just like Gavin but Lizzie was glaring daggers and Josie was looking at her with slight apprehension and honestly Penelope felt like saying at least one truthful thing since the night started. Turning to face Josie she could see her ex’s warning gaze silently testing her, telling her not to say anything crazy. Penelope’s lips curved up into a small smile. “ I think she looks absolutely stunning”.

There was a small flicker of surprise in Josie’s eyes the redness on her cheeks and Penelope watched as she fought the soft emotions threatening to break out. For a moment Josie was looking at Penelope the same way she used to whenever she’d get complimented at random, where she’d smile and try to hide it, back when she looked at Penelope with something other than annoyance, like she was doing now. The small moment passed and Josie all but breathed out a short thanks before facing Caroline and Penelope caught the glimpse of an approving smile.

The rest of dinner Lizzie made subtle jabs Penelope’s way and did her best at painting Gavin as the best thing ever and Penelope all but fought the urge to roll her eyes wherever Josie played into the act, going as far to rest a hand on him and then glance Penelope’s way. See the thing about it all was Penelope reveled in the back and forth between them, that semblance of control and the moment Penelope felt like she was loosing, she had to find that control again.

Josie was in the middle of some conversation about Gavin’s game when Penelope placed a hand on her knee. At the contact Josie faltered slightly on her sentence but started back up like nothing happened. She let Josie talk some more before her hand slowly slid up to her thigh watching as Josie tried to maintain some kind of control of the situation. It was cute really and Penelope knew she shouldn’t have but seeing Josie fumble over her words, the way her breathing was picking up and the feel of her skin beneath her fingers? She wasn’t exactly regretting it either. Really Josie could have moved her hand away if she wanted to and it was the fact that she didn’t that made Penelope smile. Because she didn’t want to.

Her finger drew small circles as they slowly moved up and then Penelope heard Josie suck in a sharp breath cutting off her sentence and Penelope’s hand was cut short of four more motions to where she wanted them to be by Josie. Penelope grinned slowly taking her hand away as Josie went back to talking while Penelope all but ignored Lizzie’s gaze.

After dinner Alaric went to get the car while Caroline headed to bathroom and Penelope stood outside watching the passing cars as an attempt to ignore Josie and Gavin half a block down and enjoy the peace and quiet. “ I know what you’re doing”. Well trying. Penelope let out a tired sigh pushing off the brick wall to turn and see Lizzie standing with crossed arms.  
“ What?”  
“ Don’t play dumb Satan I know your trying to get Josie back”  
“ Tch yeah okay”   
“ Just do us a favor and stay away from her”. At the comment Penelope scoffed, eyes narrowing “ You mean do you a favor”.  
“ You broke her heart. Don’t act like you forgot”  
“ I haven’t” Penelope bit out through clenched teeth.

The last thing she needed was Lizzie telling her what she already knew. Really she was confused as to why they were even having this conversation, she was full from dinner and the only thing she really wanted to think about was her bed.  
“ I don’t what kind of demonic hold you have on her but she’s happy now”.  
“ With....Gavin? Yeah okay”. Lizzie rolled her eyes making a motion to Josie who was currently in a hug with Gavin.  
“ She’s moving on, so why don’t you do the same”. Penelope was silent as she watched the scene and the tightness in her chest was back.

A part of her wanted to say that Lizzie’s presence disturbed her stomach but it was that same feeling from earlier when she saw the two of them and maybe Lizzie was right. A small part of Penelope had been clinging to this hope that Josie would step out that shadow and they could find their way back but it was clear she was content with still being second to Lizzie and simply found someone who wouldn’t mind and for the first time since school started.

Penelope was ready to let go.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a bitter sweet feeling in giving up someone that once made you feel complete. Sweet because finally letting go meant not having to worry so much, letting go of the invisibility that felt like heavy weight upon Penelope’s shoulders. Bitter because it wasn’t really like she had much of a choice in the matter, to see that very person with another when in actuality it didn’t have to be that way.

The worst was the constant thoughts that crept in at the worst times, memories of happy times when they’d sneak down to the kitchen for late night snacks, the way Josie would wait outside her class with a wide smile to the nights when it was just the two of them lost beneath the sheets lost in each touch with breathy promises and tender kisses. Penelope really didn’t want to be thinking of those things certainly not right now watching MG’s game in support with a pretty girl next to her. Sienna.

After a screwed up dinner Penelope had joined Hope down by the lake with friends to de stress which was where she met Sienna through a mutual friend and it was kind of surprising how Penelope has never noticed her in school before, though she also wasn’t really looking at anyone else besides Josie. Halftime had started with Lizzie hyping up the crowd with Josie along side wide smiles as the rest of the cheerleaders formed and god Penelope wished MG could have picked any other sport.

When Josie’s gaze found Penelope she watched her exes smile falter, eyes shifting over to the mystery girl beside her and for a moment Penelope could see the form of a scowl but then Gavin was beside her brown hair spiky from the combination of the game lean down to press at quick kiss that seemed to take Josie by surprise. Penelope didn’t break the eye contact and maybe a part of her loved the torment but she also wanted to show Josie that she didn’t care, that she was fine with moving on as well. 

Whether that was a lie or not didn’t matter because if Josie was happy then that was all that mattered and the past two weeks of hanging out with Sienna had been pretty cool. When the cheer was over they moved off the field and to the benches near Penelope’s side and she found herself watching as Josie let her hair down from her ponytail and the way she tilted her head back -

“ You aren’t into sports like that I’m surprised you’re even here” Sienna’s voice rung out from her side and she turned to green eyes and a small smile. Sienna had honestly not been what Penelope had expected but they vibed pretty well, she was attractive and the sex was an added bonus. Penelope glanced down to her friend with a small shrug. “ I’m not I came to see MG but-“ her voice trailed off as Raf took a hit from behind the yard line.  
“ We’re getting destroyed”.

She could feel the closeness of Sienna’s body and her lips curved up into a smirk when she leaned into Penelope’s side and moved her hair behind her lips brushing against Penelope’s ear. “ We should get out of here then”. The teasing insinuation was there and then the sound of Sienna’s laugh filled her ear and Penelope couldn’t hold back the grin that had formed. The game was almost over with the opposing team taking the win 17-8, MG was sitting out so really it wouldn’t matter if she left at this point.

There was this annoying urge to look down, the kind of feeling when you thought someone was staring into your soul and when Penelope’s eyes dropped down to the benches where the cheerleaders were sitting her eyes landed right on Josie who was starring right up at them. There was clear irritation though she masked it well up until Sienna pressed a short kiss to Penelope’s cheek and then her eyes narrowed.

Penelope matched Josie’s glare with a look of indifference. “ Yeah lets go” she nodded her head glancing over at Sienna who smiled standing up from the bleachers with a hand interlocked with Penelope pulling her up from a seated position to follow. The movement forced Penelope’s gaze from her ex to follow Sienna and despite the urge to look back once more, she didn’t.

Josie was moving on and so was she.


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope’s favorite past time had always been watching Josie squirm underneath her gaze, the deathly glares thrown her way with heavy sighs and Josie’s overall attempt to deflect any constant teasing and lack of with snide remarks that usually got lost in her loss of words and pouts. It happened almost like routine that Penelope never thought she’d stop.

Until she did.

Sienna had been something unexpected but she was certainly the distraction Penelope needed to keep herself from falling back into that same waiting game. Still hopeful for something that might never happen. Sienna was fun as she was wild, unpredictable in a way that made her more alluring. She was looking for fun and so was Penelope so they worked out perfectly in that regard.

Since the football game Penelope had slowly stopped glancing over in Josie’s direction when they were at lunch or the halls despite the urge to shoot a teasing glance to ruin her ex’s whole mood. The week after Penelope stopped bothering to make small comments whenever Josie passed and during class she occupied her attention to MG and his futile plans on winning over Lizzie. 

Penelope figured that she was giving Josie exactly what she wanted, that Josie wouldn’t care that she was with someone else, that she wasn’t around to tease her but the sudden mood change was plain as day and it confused the hell out of Penelope. Towards the end of the second week Josie was far from her usual overly warm and smiley mood that used to make Penelope’s eyes roll and now she looked annoyed.

A part of Penelope wanted to sneak up on Josie and get caught up in their old ways but Josie had moved on and Penelope was respecting that while doing the same and for a moment she actually felt like she could move on.

Until the third week.

Penelope found herself at the school’s bonfire Jed and the other wolves had decided to throw with Sienna at her hip along with MG and Kaleb and of course it being a party hosted by Jed meant all the wolves in attendance showed up, Gavin included and alongside him,Josie. Their was liquor already in Penelope’s system, the air suddenly felt thick, and somehow despite her better judgment her eyes moved across the way to Josie.

Who she was already looking.

It wasn’t supposed to be some kind of competition but that’s what it turned into. Whenever Josie leaned up to whisper something into Gavin’s ear she made sure Penelope was watching only to glare daggers when Penelope leaned over and upped the silent battle by leaning over to kiss Sienna. Penelope was supposed to be having fun getting drunk with a pretty girl who made no secret of wanting to be with her, instead she was getting pissed watching Gavin and Josie.

Penelope really should’ve been the bigger person but Sienna was kissing up her neck and after seeing how it was bothering Josie, she didn’t want to. Josie watched with angry brown eyes and before Penelope could continue their little heated session, Sienna was jumping back from Penelope hitting the fabric of her shirt that was now on fire. Of course being that they were close to the bonfire everyone assumed Sienna had simply leaned a little too close but Penelope caught the small smile tugging at the corners of Josie’s lips and for a split second, their eyes met briefly before Penelope followed after Sienna.

After the shit show at the party Penelope found herself like on most late nights, in the kitchen looking for food to soak up the liquor before curling up into bed and knocking out to Netflix.  
“ Of course you’re here” Josie’s voice sounded and Penelope lifted her head from the fridge to see her ex currently leaning against the island now changed out of her party wear and in a simple pajama top and shorts. That were a little too short Penelope might add.

“ Well you knew I would be, question is why are you?”

“ Why’d you leave the party early?”

Penelope scoffed at Josie’s question, watching as the brunette played the end of her white tee. “ I don’t know maybe because you set the girl in talking too top on fire so I had to spend my time helping a drunk girl to her room and out of burnt clothes”

“ Like you had such a bad time” 

Penelope eyed Josie silently finally closing the fridge door to cross her arms over her chest. “ Why do you care?”

“ I don’t” Josie bit out quickly though seemingly paused in thought before continuing. “ I don’t want to”.

“ Why are you here Josie?” Penelope was well aware of what kind of Josie this was. The semi bold one when liquor is involved, the dangerous one that usually got Penelope into trouble with her emotions, the one she spends so much time shoving down. There’s a beat of silence between them before Josie pushes of the island and moves to the fridge beside Penelope. “ I came to get some water”.

Penelope scoffs.

“ There’s a shit ton of fountains on the floors and you came all the way down here?”

“ Yup” Josie puts emphasis on the ‘p’ while grabbing a water bottle and unscrewing the cap. See while Penelope knows what happens when they’re both drunk, when they really shouldn’t be around each other because Josie has a boyfriend and she has...well something with Sienna, Penelope knows that it’s almost the only time she had get some truth out of Josie. 

“ Bullshit” Penelope grabs Josie’s elbow turning the brunette towards her as Josie’s eyes widen slightly in surprise but only slightly because they both now that in being this close and alone someone’s going to make a move to close the distance, only this time it’s not in the way Josie expects.

Despite her fingers remaining on the bottle, there’s a slight tilt of Josie’s head Penelope notices because in usual circumstances by now the two of them are already kissing. Penelope doesn’t move in to kiss Josie, instead leaning back slightly despite the brief features of disappointment that cross Josie’s face.

“ Tell me why you’re really here”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave y’all a long chapter since it’s been over a week.
> 
> What do you think she’s gonna say?


	9. Chapter 9

“ I don’t know”.

Penelope watched Josie’s features, the way her eyes darted down to the ground, fingers fumbling with her shirt and Penelope wondered just how hard it was for one person to admit their feelings given such an open opportunity. Of course Josie was never one for confrontation, never one to openly discuss what bothered her or pissed her off until the very last moment when on the verge of exploding. Always the one for clear and levelheadedness. Until it came to her own feelings.

“ Honestly I don’t believe that. How long are we gonna keep this up? Sneaking around and ending up in my bed? You kissing me like nothing else matters and then acting like nothing happened”.

“ It’s not like that” Josie bit out, brown eyes finally looking into Penelope with this edge like she was trying to prove otherwise.

“ Oh isn’t it?” Penelope took Josie’s faltered movements to take that half a step closer pinning both arms around the brunette so she was trapped between her arms. “ Why is it so hard for you to put yourself first?”. Josie sucked in this sharp breath as if Penelope was asking for something impossible.

“ It’s harder than it seems P-”  
“ Actually Josie it’s not” Penelope doesn’t stop her fingers from moving up to cup Josie’s cheek, thumb resting underneath her jaw slightly. “ Be honest with me, do you like Gavin? Do you actually like him?”.  
Josie was quiet for a few beats and Penelope waited in anticipation for either the hard reality or a sliver of hope.

“ He’s a nice guy. Gavin makes me laugh and Lizzie likes him but-“

“ But?” Penelope’s head titled slightly her thumb moving in coaxing motions to sooth out obvious tension from Josie’s body as she struggled to get the words she wanted to say out.

“ He’s not you”.

The words came out so soft that if Penelope wasn’t so close to Josie, she was almost certain that she would’ve missed it. Her fingers moved up in destination, wiping the tears from Josie’s eyes and Penelope bit down on her lip to keep her own emotions in check.

“ Right now in this very moment, what do you want?”. 

Josie leaned into Penelope’s touch letting out a shaky breath before slowly bringing her gaze back up and it was the venerability in those brown pools that made Penelope’s heart clench. 

“ You” Josie eventually breathed out in a shaky breath that seemed more of relief than nervousness, as if she was finally getting a huge weight off her chest. There was silence between the two and eventually Penelope was the one to lean forward and press a soft kiss against Josie’s cheek despite wanting to claim her lips.

She knew better.

Kissing Josie like she wanted and taking her back to her room after that hushed confession would simply be emotion based with the same results as before and Penelope had grown tired of the little routine between because she knew what she wanted. The question was if Josie actually wanted the same.

Instead of pulling Josie back into her embrace like she wanted, Penelope pressed a gentle kiss to Josie’s nose before taking a step back. “ I can’t keep doing this Jo Jo” her voice cracked slightly, composure desolving underneath soft brown eyes that meant so much to her.

Penelope wanted Josie to stop running, to stop spending so much time pleasing someone that would never actually be pleased. It was clear Josie was never over Penelope despite Lizzie’s obvious push to get her twin over someone by getting underneath someone else. The only thing mattered was what Josie did after the confession otherwise none of the conversation mattered and judging from Josie’s face, she knew that too.

“ If you want me like you say then fight for me. Put yourself first for once”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end 😊


	10. Chapter 10

“ Wow I’m truly shocked, shocked but proud” Hope’s giving Penelope a look of approval mixed with slight astonishment that’s the complete opposite to the look of defeat on Penelope’s face. “ The fact that you thought I had no self restraint is kinda sad”.

Hope’s hands go up in surrender. 

“ Hey you two have been at it for the last month and a half, forgive me if I thought she’d end up in your bed again”. Penelope let’s her head drop back down to the table with a small groan. “ MG asked me about her earlier”.  
“ Psh I’m not surprised” Hope snickers and Penelope lifts her hand up to flip the girl off. “ We’re not that obvious”

“ I beg to differ”.

The comment is enough for Penelope to lift her head back up as Hope casually rest her chin in the palm of her hands, eyeing her friend with subtle amusement.  
“ You guys spend the day arguing but mostly when Lizzie’s in range, strip each other down with your eyes when you think no ones looking , sneak around to end up in the others bed, and then go back to hating each other”. At the last part Hope rolls her eyes with air quotations while Penelope sits there stunned.

Were they that obvious?

“ Probably why Lizzie’s grumpier than usual” Hope continues on. “ Josie’s supposed to be happy with the “perfect” guy of Lizzie’s choosing and yet Josie’s constantly starring at you. She feels like she’s loosing and you and me both know Lizzie hates loosing”.

“ This isn’t some game and I could care less how she feels. Not like she cares about Josie’s feelings”. Penelope can feel the annoyance creeping in with old memories severing as constant reminders as to why things are somewhat the way they are now, but despite hating the girl, Penelope knew it wasn’t all Lizzie’s fault. Josie had some responsibility in it too.

“Hey” There’s a soft voice that Penelope instantly recognizes as Josie’s. She’s standing beside the table in her cheer uniform, hair up in two small space buns accented with the two ribbons and Penelope’s starring. She can tell by the way Josie bites down on her lip rolling her eyes like she’s annoyed by it but Penelope knows better.

“ Imma head out” Hope mutters already standing up from the table as she looks between Penelope and Josie. “ I’ll be over there” Hope points to the table where Landon and Raf were sitting though she pauses halfway, turning on her heels to look back at the two. “ For smart people, you guys act pretty damn stupid.”. 

Hope’s gone, MG’s busy shooting food across the table at Landon while Kaleb encourages and Penelope realizes that it’s the first time the two have been together alone in public. There’s this unbridled tension at first, the way Josie fiddles with the end of her skirt before sliding into the seat across from her and Penelope takes the opportunity to sooth the tension.

“ I assume you decided to look cute on purpose”.

“ What- no it’s just my uniform P” Josie huffs with pink cheeks.

“ It’s my weakness you know that, and that pout you’re doing” Penelope smiles at the way Josie scowls because she’s failing miserably at pretending to be mad. 

“ I’m waiting”  
“ What?” Josie raises a brow and Penelope leans back somewhat biting back a smile. “ My compliment, its only fair Jo Jo”. It’s amusing, the way Josie gets flustered by the smallest thing like this. How she opens her mouth and closes it and then shoots out a “ Fuck you” instead.  
“ Now I don’t think that’s a compliment” Penelope leans forward into Josie’s personal space, thankful at the fact that she doesn’t move away.

“ You know I’ll keep this up until I get one”. Josie’s eyes widen slightly before letting out a sigh knowing Penelope was true to her word. She watched Josie looked around like it was some secret, like they weren’t the only two sitting at the lunch table. “ Ugh Fine...you look good today Penelope”.  
“ Only today?” Penelope feigns surprise and Josie rolls her eyes. “ Your insufferable”.  
“ You like it though”. Penelope feels bold but it’s only because Josie’s allowing it. She doesn’t pull away to regain any space but simply eyes Penelope with a dangerous look. Teasing, and if they weren’t in the cafeteria-

“ Josie what the hell!?” Lizzie’s standing a few feet away with a surprised look and Penelope only smiles when her angry eyes shoot daggers her way.  
“ Care to tell me why you’re sitting with my sister satan?”  
“ Nope”  
“ Josie?”  
“ We’re just talking” Josie sighs and Penelope takes notice to the slight distance Josie puts between them.

“ Really cause from where I’m standing it looks like you were about to do more than just talk”.

“ So you aren’t totally clueless” Penelope mutters and Lizzie’s face is practically red from rage. “ Lizzie” Josie’s standing up but Penelope grabs her hand keeping her beside the table. “ Don’t”. She knows this routine all too well. Lizzie throws a fit, Josie’s plays into her tantrum and leaves Penelope to take care of something she shouldn’t have to. 

There’s slight panic that crosses Josie’s features looking between the two of them and Lizzie shakes her head as she storms off. “ Jesus Josie, seriously!?”. Penelope can feel the tug at her hand, Josie was talking a step in the direction Lizzie ran off too. When their eyes meet Penelope sighs.“ What do want to do?”  
Josie’s quiet for what seems like forever before speaking.  
“ Stay here”. And as much as those words carried relief, it was the tone of how those words were said that made Penelope’s chest tighten. 

There was a but involved.

“ I want to stay Penelope-“  
“ Then stay, it’s just that easy”  
“ I just- I promise after this-“ Penelope feels Josie’s hand slip out her hold but this time Penelope just shakes her head with a defeated look. “ Go”.  
Her words come out sharp, head already towards the ground as her jaw clenches and then she feels Josie’s hands on her face. 

The motion picks her head up to see soft brown eyes filled with saddens and Penelope doesn’t make any movements but allows her face to be cupped. The cafeteria had grown reasonably quiet and Penelope honestly had forgotten where they were until she heard MG’s small hoot and Penelope’s eyes found Gavin seated in back table yet he didn’t look pissed in the slightest.

“ Penelope-“  
“ You’re choosing her first again”  
“ P there’s no sides I just need to-“  
“ No, you’re putting you second, again”. There was beat of silence after Penelope’s comment, her fingers moving up to take Josie’s fingers from her cheeks but then soft lips are pressed to her own. The motion lasts for a second and then Josie’s stepping back. 

“ No I’m not. I know it seems like it but just- I have to talk to her Penelope. Let me walk away this one last time and I promise it won’t happen again”.

Penelope didn’t have a chance to respond before Josie’s jogging out the cafeteria after Lizzie. Hope comes up soon after draping an arm around her shoulder. “ If she doesn’t come back, let her go Penelope...for good this time”. She can feel her head nodding but her eyes are stuck glued to the wooden double doors until Hope’s pulling her off to the side.  
“ You know what you need? To relax and clear your head, so come with me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie’s POV next chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

Josie’s POV

Lizzie’s fast. 

Josie doesn’t really realize exactly how fast until she’s lightly jogging up the stairs to their shared bedroom and catches remnense of blonde hair moving into the room. There’s a pounding in her chest that has little to do with having to chase after her sister throughout the building and more about what was to come once she stepped inside.

When Josie finally does enter, Lizzie’s pacing around the room in semi hushed mutters that Josie catches bits and pieces along the lines of ‘ Satans spawn’ and ‘cant believe this’ before Josie makes her presence known.

“ Lizzie-“  
“ Jesus Josie seriously!? I thought you were done with her, I thought we hated her”. She’s looking at Josie with that look, the one of annoyance mixed with disappointment that makes Josie’s stomach knot up because she hates disappointing people, Lizzie especially.

“ You hate her Lizzie I-“  
“ I don’t get it” Lizzie interrupts for the second time and Josie bites down on her bottom lip, fingers pulling at the material of her cheer skirt as she watches her twin fix up herself appearance in the mirror.

“ She’s like a pest Josie. Just keeps on coming back and you keep falling for it and her evil witch charm every time. You getting back with her makes us look bad-“

“ Can you stop!” Josie raises her voice over her sisters words.

There was complete and utter silence between the two as Josie’s looks into surprised blue eyes that most likely matched her own. Josie was passive by nature and things like raising her voice and speaking up for herself weren’t like her, evident to the perplexed facial expression that was starring back at her now. Josie shifted her weight, eyes casting to the wood floors when the silence became to much and looking at Lizzie became even harder.

“ And what about Gavin?” Lizzie’s tone was clipped, arms folded with an accusing look that made Josie sigh when she lifted her head back up. 

“ He knows”.

“ He knows?” Lizzie repeats with a raised eyebrow to which Josie simply nods.  
“ Gavin asked me about Penelope a few weeks ago after the trip into town. He knew i wasn’t over her and said he understood... we’ve just been good friends”. Josie watched Lizzie take in the newfound information, the way her nostrils flared slightly and her eyes narrowing as she pieced together all the times Josie slipped out the room or away after practice claiming to see Gavin.

“ Ugh I can’t believe this! You’re really picking Penelope over me-“

“ It’s not about you!”. 

It’s the first time Josie’s ever shouted at Lizzie, the feeling completely foreign and unexpected by not only Josie but Lizzie as well. There’s a tense silence as Josie watches Lizzie slightly retain some semblance of composure from the initial shock before Josie presses on.

“ I’m not choosing you or Penelope it’s not about that. I’m choosing me; for once it’s not about what anyone else wants from me”. Josie let’s her head drop, the tears pricking in the corners of her eyes as she lets out a shaky breath. “ Why doesn’t my feelings matter?”.

Josie can’t see it but she hears the slight creak in the wooden floor and soft padded thumps before a pair of arms wrap around her torso and pulls her into a soft embrace. On instinct Josie let’s out a sigh of relief, her head lifting up to see Lizzie’s expression had softened up significantly.

Lizzie’s quiet for a moment, moving brown stray hair out of her sisters face before speaking.“ Of course they do. I never knew you felt this way....I wish you would’ve told me”. There’s no hard tone anymore but gentle as the soft strokes along her back and after awhile Josie pulls away brining a quick hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“ Look I know you hate Penelope for breaking my heart but it took me a long time to realize that I broke hers too, that I broke hers first”.

“ Josie your my twin, my best friend and I just want you to be happy”.

“ Penelope makes me happy Lizzie, she really does”. Josie’s silent as she watches Lizzie let out an exasperated sigh and roll her eyes but there was no snide remark or judgmental gaze...well not entirely anyway. “ Well I certainly can’t stop you and I won’t but if satan breaks your heart again I swear there will be hell to pay”.

At the protective tone Josie lips curve up into a smile, jumping into her twin in a tight hug before pulling away and walking towards the door, only to pause at the handle. 

“ I’ve always watched Penelope fight for me and put me first and I think I just got used to the idea that she’d always stick around even if I couldn’t bring myself to be selfish. I finally know what she meant about taking what I want and being selfish for once because now, It’s my turn to fight for her and that’s exactly what I’m going to do”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I was and still am swamped with work and other personal things but we’ve got one more chapter to go😊. Thank you guys for support, it means a lot!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been ages! Kinda hit a huge writers block but the last chapter is finally here :D Also I was thinking of writing a special Holiday chapter during winter break for some cute content we’ll never get to see on the show lol. 
> 
> Holiday Chapter coming soon!❤️

After lunch’s event Penelope let Hope drag her down to the woods to help her clear her head and honestly? She was just glad that Hope didn’t press the subject with a question that she didn’t have the answer for. The one that she had since buried in the back of her thoughts since they came back for the school.

What if Josie didn’t chase after her? 

It was a question that honestly Penelope had somehow always pushed down because she thought that her and Josie would just... well fall back into what they used to be. Happy and Josie realizing that she could love two people at once and she didn’t have to choose sides all the time because it was never about that. For most of the time Penelope paced around while Hope simply watched but after while she finally spoke up.

“ You always knew that this would be a possibility”. A sigh escaped Hope’s lips as she slowly stood from the grass wiping off the her pants.

“ Don’t” Penelope let out a warning, eyes locking with unwavering brown ones and instead Hope shook her head. “ Penelope you’re my friend, you both are and you and I both know Josie when it comes to Lizzie-”.

“ That’s an understatement ” Penelope scoffed.

“ Despite that” Hope continues, “ She loves you Penelope, she really loves you and I think- I think that this time, she might choose you”.

The words hit Penelope a lot harder than she thought they would and she ignores the slight tightening of her chest and the her accelerated heart rate. Hope’s no longer looking at Penelope but smiling down into her phone at a text that Penelope assumes  
is none other than Landon and at least one of them is happily in love. “ I’m gonna head back to my room-“  
“ Um can you come with me to the lounge? I left my thing for Landon”. At Hope’s question Penelope frowns confused. “ And you need me for that because?”  
“ Because the faster I find it the better so let’s go”. She walks away before Penelope can say no ( not that she was going to) and has no choice but to follow her back into the school.

The only thing Penelope wanted to do is lay in her bed binge watching crime documentaries and maybe meet up with MG later for whatever’s going down if there’s alcohol involved because she just knows that she’s gonna need it later. She knows what the outcome is and it’s the fact that she had pushed down truth for so long that the pending heartbreak didn’t really hurt like she thought it would. Josie was only content with loving her behind closed doors and in the confines of Penelope’s room where loving her didn’t have to come with the hard stuff. 

Hope’s movements are with pep and it takes Penelope a moment to realize they weren’t heading in the right direction. “ You do know this isn’t the right way to the-“ Penelope’s words die on her tongue when she sees the last person she expected to. Josie. Penelope blinks a few times and Hope’s chuckle from the side pulls Penelope from her shock long enough to see the satisfied smirk on her face.

It was planned.

“ Josie messaged me while we were at the lake and I kinda knew you were a jumbled mess so I took it upon myself to drag you here, your welcome”. Hope glanced between the two and she was gone leaving Penelope rooted where she stood and she quietly watched as Josie played with her fingers and let out a shaky breath.

“ I talked to her, to Lizzie and I told her that I was done hiding how I felt about you. I told her that I was tired of pretending to be happy with someone else, for her when in reality I never wanted to be with Gavin because it’s always been you Penelope....it’s always going to be you”.

It’s Josie’s who moving towards Penelope and it’s her who closes the distance with brown eyes starring into Penelope’s with so much emotion that it almost too much for her because this is what she’s been waiting to hear this for months and it was something that she thought she’d never hear. “ I’m done lying to myself about what and who I want and I know that in the past I’ve always chosen Lizzie over you but I’m over that and that’s why I’m standing here now...because I love you”.

It’s three words that Penelope missed hearing coming from Josie’s mouth and she smiles as her hand reached out to cup Josie’s face, her thumb wiping a falling tear from her cheek. “ It was never about you picking sides Josie” Penelope breathes out as Josie’s expression soften. “ I just wanted you to put yourself first, to choose you because you deserve to be happy too, you deserve everything and then some ”.

Josie’s smile widens as she leans in so their noses brush against the other. “ I’m choosing me and I want you”. It’s everything Penelope wants to hear after all the drama between them. To have Josie chase after her for once and express her true feeling without the fear of someone else finding out and this time Penelope’s the one to move in and claim Josie’s lips against her own and it’s different from before. Maybe it’s because loving her doesn’t come with ultimatums or secrets anymore and Penelope can love her the way she deserves to be, the way she’s always wanted to.

“ Just to let you know if you break my heart again I will burn your world down”. 

Josie’s breaks the kiss as her words come out breathy and the small pout on her face makes Penelope grin despite knowing just how serious she is. Her response is to plant a bunch of kisses over Josie’s face before pulling away with a grin.

“ I know”.

End~


End file.
